1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to varying the pacing pulse rate of cardiac pacemakers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art cardiac pacemakers in general provide a substantially fixed or constant rate pacing pulse and such a pacing pulse does not vary with or accommodate the demands of varying physical activity.